edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Destruction of Rethink Avenue
The Destruction of Rathink Avenue, also known as the Kanker Hissy Fit, is an event that took place during the episode "Run for your Ed" when the Kanker Sisters lost their favorite Ship-in-a-Bottle (when Ed ended up sleepwalking into their trailer and got the Bottle stuck on his finger) and went on a destructive warpath on the whole Cul-de-Sac. The Eds, Rolf and his livestock are the only ones to survive unscathed, as the rest get beat up and stuffed in bags. Rolf's attitude shown that this was not the first time Rathink Avenue was destroyed because he had knowledge that he had to hide when the Kankers are very merciless, destructive, unpredictable and dangerous. The Destruction of Rathink avenue is the most catastrophic disaster ever in Peach Creek history. Prelude When Ed sleepwalks into their trailer and starts to eat their food, he then ends up (somehow) getting their ship in a bottle stuck on his finger. At this point, he has woken the sisters and has already left. When they had found the Bottle gone, May tries to call 911 but Lee says they should find it 'Kanker-style'. Meanwhile, Rolf is leaving to deliver a huge weenie to the market when Victor stops pulling it. Rolf then sees Wilfred scooting around the ground, and the chickens freaking out. Rolf then puts a chicken leg to his ear and knows that some thing is wrong. He then grabs all of his animals and runs to the shelter and locks the door. Meanwhile, Eddy and Edd go to pickup Ed at Kevin's house, where they discover the missing bottle. When they can't get it off, they go out to find a way to get it off; thus, the destruction begins. The Attack When the Eds leave, the Kankers arrive. Jimmy and Nazz are the first to see the Kankers destroy the first house. The destruction of the first house caused a Earthquake that swept through the whole street. Sarah was the first to be attacked with Jimmy watching in horror as he was hiding in his room. Meanwhile, the Eds are trying to put soap on the bottle but, because Ed has a fear of soap, he runs away. He then runs into Kevin's backyard when he is cutting it. A angered Kevin tells them to go away, unaware that the Kankers had just entered his yard. Ed has just gotten rid of the soap and now wants to use sticky tape to get it off. They then go to get it, unaware that the whole street is being destroyed. They then go into Sarah's room to get it but are yelled at by Sarah to get out (who is hiding from the Kankers). When the Eds leave, the Kankers come in to get their next victim. Unfortunately for the Eds, the sticky tape did not work (and caused damage to Edd's house). The Eds are also in trouble when Sarah tells the Kankers (after being gaged and stuffed in a potato sack) that the Eds have their bottle and they leave to get it at Edd's house. When they got there, Edd opens the door to see his ultimate nightmare and locks it (slowly) and tells Ed and Eddy the bottle belongs to the Kankers. They try to hide in the sink, but are found. When they think this is the end, the Kankers take the bottle off and leave (while fighting over it). Aftermath In the end, the whole street is destroyed, Eddy has his finger stuck in the sink, and Rolf thinks the danger that he foretold is still going on. It may take a long time till he finds the destruction is over. It is also unknown how the street was rebuilt or how quickly it was. Participants *The Eds *The Kids *The Kankers Outcome: The Kankers got their ship in a bottle back, but the Eds and Rolf were able to escape from harm. Trivia *Fire trucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed this event and called the Fire Department (and the police, and probably an ambulance), or one of the kids managed to get out an alert. *Edd's house is the only house not destroyed in the destruction, except for the door. *Even though the cul-de-sac is completely destroyed in this episode, the next episode shows it completely intact. *When the Kankers enter Kevin's yard, Marie is seen with her PJs on. *When the Kankers enter Edd's House, May is seen running like an animal. *Ed and Sarah's house is completely destroyed, but when Sarah was in her room hiding and the Eds were there, the house was not in its destroyed state. *The "Kanker Hissy Fit" is reused in the online game Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury, by Lee Kanker. *It was nicknamed the Kanker Hissy Fit because Jimmy yelled it out loud immediately after it began. Quotes *'Rolf': "Have mercy on our miserable souls!" ---- *'Nazz': What's their problem? first house gets destroyed and a truck's horn is heard in the background Jimmy: "It's a Kanker Hissy Fit!" and Nazz runs while there's a crack on the pavement increasing size Nazz: "Aah!" Sarah: in the background "Get away from me! AAAAAHHH!" Jimmy!" Jimmy: "It's the end of the world as we know it!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I'm scarred for life!" Kevin: "Crazy, man, crazy!" Jonny: "Run for the hills, Plank!" ---- *'May': "Our ship in-a-bottle is gone for ever and ever and ever!" Lee: May "That's crazy talk, May! Snap out of it! We're finding our ship in-a-bottle if it kills ya! Now get out there, we got people's lives to wreck!" ---- *'Edd': the door "Good day, and how may I help…" stiff when recognizing the people at the door as the Kankers Lee: "A little birdie told us you have something of ours…" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." Gallery Image:Have_merse_on_or_misrable_souls.jpg|Rolf and his animals hiding in the basement. Image:Destroy 3.jpg|The beginning of the Destruction. Image:Destruction_of_Rathink_Avenue.jpg|IT'S A KANKER HISSY FIT! (click image for larger preview). Image:The_Aftermath.jpg|The final shot of the aftermath. See also *''"Run for your Ed"'' Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Disasters